


Get it on

by SupernaturalAvengersHP



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Hermione has a crush on harry, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Great Hall, Humour, Romance, Song fic, Tall Harry Potter, feeling exposed, handsome Harry Potter, harry has a crush on hermione, singing prank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:15:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27027172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturalAvengersHP/pseuds/SupernaturalAvengersHP
Summary: AU because James and lily lived and Voldemort died when he attacked harry the first time.Fred and George play a prank were someone has to sing their feelings, infront of everyone. Naturally, the prank targeted Harry and Hermione first. They sing a song and their feelings are exposed.James, Lily, Remus and Sirius are teachers.Set in fifth or sixth year.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter, James Potter & Harry Potter, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Lily Evans Potter & Harry Potter, Remus Lupin & Harry Potter, Sirius Black & Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	Get it on

Harry walked into the great hall for breakfast in search of his best friend, Ron and his best friend/long time crush, Hermione. He spotted them sitting and talking with a laughing set of Weasley twins.

As Harry walked over to the group, he looked over to the staff table and saw his mother, the muggle studies teacher, his father and Godfather, the defence against the dark arts teacher duo, and his father’s best friend/his pseudo uncle, the history of magic teacher. Harry stood taller than all of them, already standing at 6’3 at just fifteen. They all acknowledged him with smiles, and he smiled back.

Harry reached the table and sat down in the space across from Hermione.

“What are you two laughing about?” he asked the Weasley twins.

“We played the…” George began through his laughter.

“…most awesome prank…” Fred continued.

“…it makes people sing…”

“…a song that expresses someone’s feelings…”

“…at a random point throughout the day,” they finished at the same time, struggling through their laughter.

“Isn’t that a little mean?” Harry asked.

Fred and George shook their heads, “No, it’s not big, end-of-the-world-if-someone-finds-out-feelings, just funny stuff,” They finished in unison.

Harry looked kind of sceptical but nodded anyway.

\-----------------------------------------------------

Harry was just finishing breakfast when he felt something strange. He suddenly felt the urge to start singing. His eyes widened and he stood up quickly, attempting to exit the great hall before the prank could actually start working.

Before he made it to door he burst out, “Let’s Marvin Gaye and get it on.” He tried to leave before he could sing more, but the doors swung shut and locked, he turned towards everyone with wide eyes.

“You got that healing that I want,” he closed his eyes and walked back over to his original seat, the Weasley twins laughing silently.

“Just like they say in the song, until the dawn. Let’s Marvin Gaye and get it on.”

Harry stood next to his friends, his head hung low and his eyes closed.

“We got this king sized to ourselves,” Harry’s head shot up and his eyes opened, “Don’t have to share with no one else.”

“Don’t keep your secrets to yourself, it’s karma sutra show and tell,” Harry’s eyes widened almost comically, and his head turned towards his parents and their friends, his eyes expressing his embarrassment. His father and Godfather looked to be trying to hold in their laughter, while Remus had a small smile and Lily was covering her mouth with her hand, whether out of laughter or shock, Harry didn’t know.

“Whoa, there’s loving in your eyes that pulls me closer,” Everyone in the great hall looked to be trying to hold in laughter, and most of the girls (and a few guys) seemed to be trying to figure out who he was singing about.

“It’s so subtle, I’m in trouble,” ‘Definitely in trouble,’ Harry thought. “But I’d love to be in trouble with you.”  
Hermione looked up, shocked, she suddenly had the urge to sing. ‘Oh no,’ she thought.

“Let’s Marvin Gaye and get it on,” Harry and Hermione sang together. Harry turned so fast, wide eyed, and stared at Hermione, who was staring straight back.

“You got that healing that I want,” Harry continued on his own, “Just they say in the song, until the dawn.”

“Let’s Marvin Gaye and get it on,” Hermione joined in once again, looking slightly embarrassed, while a small smile graced Harry’s face, happy that his long-time crush seems to like him back.

“You got to give it all to me,” They sang in unison. ‘I can’t believe he likes me back,’ Hermione thought to herself.

“I’m screaming mercy, mercy please,” most girls in the great hall seemed slightly disappointed that he wasn’t singing about them, but them and most other people seemed happy that Harry and Hermione were finally admitting their feelings, even if it wasn’t entirely by choice.

James and Sirius were failing to hold in their laughter now, and quiet sniggers could be heard from their direction. Remus seemed to have more control but looked to be quickly following their footsteps. Lily looked happy that her son’s crush liked him back, she had always loved Hermione, but also slightly embarrassed thinking what the song was about.

“Just like they say in the song, until the dawn, let’s Marvin Gaye and get it on,” They continued singing together. Harry and Hermione both had slight smiles while looking at each other.

“And when you leave me all alone,” Hermione continued on her own, “I’m like a stray without a home, I’m like a dog without a bone,” Hermione’s eyes widened and she looked slightly panicked as she quickly looked up at Harry’s family, scared they would catch onto the innuendo. James, Sirius and now Remus were laughing harder, and Lily looked slightly red with embarrassment. 

“I just want you for my own,” Hermione continued, turning back to look at Harry, slightly red. Harry smiled encouragingly at her. ‘Don’t be embarrassed,’ he thought, ‘I had to mention the karma sutra in front of my parents.’

“Whoa, there’s loving in your eyes that pulls me closer,” Harry joined back in and they sung in unison. “It’s so subtle, I’m in trouble, but I’d rather be in trouble with you.”

Harry and Hermione looked into each other’s eyes, a small smile gracing each of their faces. Harry’s face was pointed down while Hermione’s was pointed almost all the way up to compensate for each other’s heights.

“Let’s Marvin Gaye and get it on,” Harry sung by himself, “I got that healing that you want.”

“Just like they say in the song, until the dawn, let’s Marvin Gaye and get it on,” They sang softly to each other, slowly getting closer, they were nearly chest to chest.

The hall was watching with anticipation as they got closer and Harry’s family stopped smiling, but they all wore small smiles.

“Let’s Marvin Gaye and get it on, you got that healing that I want, just like they say in the song, until the dawn, let’s Marvin Gaye and get it on, babe,” They sung together, looking into each other’s eyes, chests a millimetre from touching, ‘God I want to kiss him,’ Hermione thought.

“You got to give it all to me,” they sang, “I’m screaming mercy, mercy please.”

Harry and Hermione were stood the closest they could get now and staring into each other’s eyes. The whole hall was holding their breath, waiting to see the first move. James, Sirius, Remus and Lily were all staring at their son/godson/nephew, waiting for the moment they’ve been waiting for since Harry and Hermione were eleven years old. ‘I knew they were perfect for each other,’ thought Lily.

“Just like they say in the song, until the dawn, let’s Marvin Gaye and get it on,” Their noses nearly touched. Hermione was slowly going onto her tiptoes to get closer to Harry’s face.

“Just like they say in the song, until the dawn, let’s Marvin Gaye and get it on.” Harry lent down and Hermione stretched up. Their lips met in a fast, passionate kiss. Harry’s hands were holding Hermione’s waist and Hermione’s hands were in his hair, raking her fingers through it.

She moaned softly into his mouth and they pulled away, breathing heavily and foreheads resting against each other.

The hall was silent, all eyes on the couple. Harry’s family had wide eyes and open mouths. ‘Fucking finally,’ they all thought.

Hermione grabbed Harry’s hand and put her mouth next to his ear. Her breath on his ear sent a shiver down his spine. “Broom closet, now,” she whispered. And she turned, dragging Harry out of the hall by his hand, leaving behind a shocked but also relived (because finally!) great hall full of people.


End file.
